Harry Potter and the Hunt
by Eyesxofxzero
Summary: A slightly mad Harry Potter decides to hunt down the Death Eaters to make them pay. OOtP spoilers.


Disclaimer: Anything you can recognize isn't mine. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

This is my first fic, so don't go easy on me P

Harry Potter and the Hunt

Chapter 1:The Escape

Since coming back to Privet Drive, a week ago, Harry had been thinking hard. With the Dursleys completely ignoring him, thinking was about the only thing he could do. So he thought. About Sirius's death, about whatever Voldemort might be planning, and about life in general.

When Death Eaters came up, he felt the same anger and rage he had previously felt for Bellatrix Lestrange. They were twisted, sick people, just like her. They killed defenceless children, tortured innocent people, not to mention things he had seen in his recent visions.

Because visions there had been. At least once a day, he was forced to watch Death Eaters, and sometimes even Voldemort himself, in their daily 'fun'. It seemed like Voldemort had found a way to stretch the connection to his Death Eaters, making the visions much more frequent.

And it was starting to eat away at his sanity. After watching helplessly as the dark wizards had their fun, Harry came to a conclusion.

Death Eaters must die. Voldemort, he could deal with later. And so, he began to plan his hunt.

First, he needed to get away from Privet Drive. With the order's constant watch, he could never come and go as he pleased. Not that he'd come back if he could.

After that, he needed to get weapons of some sort, because magic with his wand would be detected by the ministry, and then they could track him down. But first, the escape.

He had no time to record the different order member's coming and going, so he would just have to take a chance tonight. If luck was with him, it wouldn't be Moody, who would be able to see through his invisibility cloak. Hopefully it would be Snape, so everyone would blame him for his escape.

Meanwhile, he started packing an old backpack that had once belonged to Dudley with the essentials things he needed. He brought along the photo album Hagrid had given him in first year, a black Hogwarts cloak and robe, the few muggle money he had, as well as his leftover wizarding money from last school year.

He would have brought his Firebolt, if it wasn't at Hogwarts. He also took a light snack with him, in case he was hungry.

He waited until it was dark, then wrapped himself in his invisibility cloak, and slowly made his way out of Privet Drive, hopefully for the last time, without saying goodbye to the Dursleys. All he left was a note, which read:

To whoever cares,

Decided to take some time to myself. I'll be leaving the country so Voldemort doesn't find me. Don't try to find me, you won't.

-Harry

He had though misleading the Order into thinking he had left the United Kingdom would help him gain some time.

To make sure the order didn't discover his disappearance before it was too late, he had left Hedwig with his letter for the order, which simply said, like his previous letters, 'I'm fine -HP' and had told Hedwig to deliver it tomorrow, so as to get an extra three days of freedom before the Order started searching for him.

Passing by Mrs. Figg's house, still covered in his invisibility cloak, he paused as he saw Emmeline Vance enter the house, probably to floo out to headquarters.

Not wasting anytime, he decided using muggle transportation was a better idea, considering the chances he had of being recognized were slim to none. He quickly found his way to the bus station and, looking around, he hurried to stuff his invisibility cloak into his backpack.

As the bus came in, he paid for his ticket, and the ride to London started. As he looked out the window and saw London approaching, he could help the weight that lifted off his shoulders. He was free now, and as soon as he had weapons, is hunt would start.

He couldn't help the feral smile that bloomed on his face. 'Time for those Death Eaters to pay' thought Harry.

Please Review!


End file.
